


Dragon Drake

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tim Drake, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim gets a bit more dragony that usual. Jason is not entirely against it.





	Dragon Drake

“Okay, I know I make jokes about you being a dragon, Tim, but I think this is going a little far.”

Tim scowled at Jason from where he was curled in bed, surrounded by blankets, bags of coffee beans, and various bits of technology, then answered, “Shush. I’m comfy.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and Tim nestled deeper into his… Jason was going to be honest about what it was. It was a hoard. Tim nestled deeper into his hoard. Then he reached out one arm, revealing that his long fingers were each tipped with sharp claws, and stated, “I fucking hate magic users. One of them got into the board meeting and thought it would be funny to turn me into a dragon. Luckily for me, he sucked. Now get your butt over here. I want you in my hoard.”

Jason barely bit back a strangled laugh and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it into the laundry basket. His t-shirt and jeans followed and he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, then climbed into the bed beside Tim. Tim immediately dragged him under the blankets and pushed him to lay on his stomach, arms folded beneath his head. Jason complied with a smile and Tim settled on his back before setting about running his fingers through Jason’s hair, almost like…

“Are you preening me, Baby Bird?”

Tim huffed and answered, “You smell like other people. I don’t like it.”

Which didn’t really answer Jason’s question, except for the fact that it did. He reached back to gently grab Tim’s knee, then asked, “Want me to take a shower?”

Tim hummed, seeming conflicted, and Jason gave his knee a gentle squeeze, cajoling, “Ten minutes, no more, I promise. I’ll even use your soap and shampoo if you want, so I smell like you.”

That seemed to be the key, because Tim scooted off of him and answered, “Ten minutes. No more.”

Jason got up and kissed Tim’s nose, promising, “Ten minutes.”

Then he hurried into the bathroom, turning on the water and quickly washing himself with Tim’s products. By the time he was finished, 8 minutes had elapsed and he took one of the spare minutes to go the extra step and change into the sweatpants that Tim had a habit of stealing. Then he returned to his boyfriend’s hoard. Tim immediately climbed onto his back and began running his fingers through Jason’s damp hair again, though this time with a delighted noise that sounded distinctly like a purr. Jason bit back a laugh as best he could, but couldn’t help his giggle as Tim proceeded to press his face into Jason’s hair and inhale deeply, clearly enjoying having his scent all over Jason. Jason turned his head slightly, trying to get comfortable as he drifted towards sleep and, as if he could sense Jason’s discomfort, Tim immediately rolled Jason onto his back and settled on his belly, running his fingers through Jason’s hair as Jason drifted off to sleep.


End file.
